Destin et nouvel amour
by konomu-imouto
Summary: Alicia Potter perd tous ceux qu'elle aime dans une bataille et ce fait recueillir à la frontière de la mort. Comment s'en remettra t elle ? Qui est cet inconnu qui la recueillit ? Et comment se vengera t elle de la mort de sa famille ?...
1. Chapter 1

Voici, voilà, ma première fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous comprenez pas le début c'est normal, car les détails de sa vie et du reste serons spécifiés au fur et à mesure sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Destin et nouvel Amour.**

**chapitre 1 : La mort dans l'âme et le bel inconnu**

Ils étaient tous morts... Sans exception... Une nausée prit la jeune fille qui se tordu de douleur en voyant tous les visages crispés de ses amis mort dans le déluge. Elle explosa en sanglots... Elle, qui n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie était à genoux une main sur son coeur ne pouvant refouler ses larmes cascadantes sur ses joues. Elle avait tout perdu, elle n'avait plus rien... tous même ses parents étaient allongés dans ce lieu autrefois resplendissant qui maintenant était couvert de sang et où sentait encore tous les sorts qui avaient fusés peu avant qu'elle ne se libère et voit le carnage que la bataille avait laissé. Elle s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir réussit à arrêter tout cela et maintenant elle était seule dans cet endroit où toute vie avait fuit, où même les arbres et plantes mourraient la laissant seule, là avec son chagrin et ses remords. Elle finit par s'évanouir laissant partir une plainte en voyant le beau visage de celui qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout, qui était maintenant figé comme dans une transe d'où il ne sortait pas la regardant avec ce regard vide sans la voir.

Un peu plus loin dans une rue sinistre un jeune homme brun était en train de torturer un moldu en lui balançant des sorts qui faisaient hurler celui-ci de douleur. C'était un vampire, il avait le teint pâle comme un mort, des yeux émeraudes ou brillaient un désir de sang évidant. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue qui lui arrivait mis-dos retenu par un ruban en velours noir et vert. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir moulant avec une chemise blanche ouverte sur quelques boutons qui laissaient apparaître ses muscles d'une force évidente, qui étaient légèrement bronzés. Il allait pour mordre le pauvre moldu qui avait eu le malheur de se retrouver en face de lui quand il entendit un cri perçant qui lui retourna le coeur. Lui qui avait si bien réussit à faire semblant de ne pas entendre la bataille qui s'était déroulée non loin de lui, il ne put se contenter de rester là entendant se cri de désespoir suppliant que quelqu'un l'aide. Il laissa tomber le moldu et se dirigea à moitié en courant vers l'endroit ou provenait la plainte. Quand il arriva sur les lieux baigner de sang il eut juste le temps de voir quelqu'un tomber comme frapper par la foudre. Il courut jusqu'à elle et quand il la découvrit son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il était tombé sur une jeune fille d'une beauté saisissante qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il se pencha pour voir si elle n'était pas morte et fit un pâle sourire voyant qu'elle était encore en vie. Il la prit dans ses bras et utilisa un portoloin à destination de ses appartements. Il déposa son précieux fardeaux si léger sur son lit et partit chercher quelques potions voyant les grandes entailles et petites égratignures sur la peau si blanche de la jeune fille. Il prit soin d'elle lui donnant tous les remèdes susceptibles d'aider à sa guérison et resta auprès d'elle attendant qu'elle se réveille. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'aidait, mais il se sentait attirer par elle et par un besoin de prendre soin d'elle, de s'occuper d'elle...

Elle se réveilla avec une étrange sensation, elle avait mal à la tête et mal un peu partout. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle détailla l'endroit où elle était. C'était une pièce assez petite où régnait le désordre qui était éclairé par une seule fenêtre. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle rêvait ou même qu'elle était morte, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas un cauchemar que ses proches étaient vraiment morts. Elle repartit dans un sanglot quand toutes les images où régnait le sang refirent surface dans ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant quelqu'un entrer.

"Tu es enfin réveillé ? " Questionna l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il s'approcha et lui tendit une tisane faite d'herbes apaisantes. La jeune fille la pris, pas très rassuré, mais finit par la boire à petite gorger.

"Tu sais que tu m'as fait vraiment peur quand je t'ai trouvé dans cet état je me demandais si tu étais encore en vie."Il laissa passer quelques secondes puis repris,"Je m'appelle Olivier et toi ? "

Elle s'attarda un peu puis finit pas répondre de sa voix cristalline :

"Alicia Potter."

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Olivier se dit que ce n'était déjà pas mal et pour pas la mettre trop mal à l'aise il lui montra une direction et lui dit que c'était la salle de bain pour si elle voulait se laver. Alicia pris rapidement cette excuse et s'y dirigea. Elle passa un rapide coup d'oeil aux lieux et compris tout de suite la gène qu'elle avait éprouvé pour le bel inconnu. C'était un vampire et les traces de sangs qui se trouvaient dans sa baignoire lui glaça le sang.

Peu de temps après elle ressortit de la salle de bain espérant que le dénommer Olivier soit partit mais elle se trompait car il était assit sur son lit en train de lire les nouvelles dans la gazette du sorcier.

Il leva la tête en entendant la porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvrir et eu le souffle couper quand la jeune fille en sortit. Elle était habillée d'une fine robe bleue qui descendait au niveau de ses genoux et qui mettait ses formes en valeur car la robe était légèrement décolletée et lui collait la peau sauf à partir du bassin où elle laissait un peu plus de place pour le mouvement de ses fines jambes. Cela allait parfaitement bien avec sa longue chevelure blonde qui était bouclée et lui arrivait à mis dos dans un dégrader qui m'était en valeur son visage.

Elle se sentit gêner en voyant le vampire la détailler avec une tel insistance et quand il lui envoya un sourire charmeur elle, lui renvoya un pâle sourire ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

Voyant sa gène il se remit vite les idées en place en ce disant qu'elle venait à peine de perdre des personnes qu'elle aimait alors ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de la mettre dans son lit, même si ce soir elle allait y être et lui sur le canapé inconfortable dans la deuxième pièce de son petit appartement. Il jura en pensant à ses fines jambes qui auraient pu entourer les siennes et à sa nuque offerte où il aurait pu planter ses canines dans sa chair si douce et velouter. Il en eut des frissons et comme posséder par le festin qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir, car il était allé s'occuper d'elle il s'approcha sensuellement. Elle eut un léger moment de recul, mais fut vite emprisonner par les mains douces mais fortes du vampire. Elle pesta sentant l'odeur délicate et enivrante qu'il lui apportait et sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouva subjuguer par lui et allonger sur son lit avec lui assit à califourchon sur elle. Ses yeux améthystes changèrent de teinte où maintenant on pouvait voir le désir qu'il l'embrasse fougueusement, mais il n'y fit rien. Il avait toujours les mains de la douce jeune fille dans une des siennes et avec l'autre il commença à la déshabiller sous les gémissements que provoquait ses caresses sur celle-ci. Il finit par lui déchirer sa robe en admirant les sublimes formes offertes de celle qu'il tenait. Il jura tellement sa beauté le saisissait et se mit à la parcourir d'une langue avide de désir de connaître chaque recoin de son corps. Il allait de plus en plus bas mordant un téton au passage lui arrachant des plaintes de plaisirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle se galbe sentant la langue du vampire s'insinuer en elle. Il devenait fou de ses cris de son odeur de son goût et se mit à la parcourir sous tous les angles avec ses émeraudes brillants de désir. Il remonta l'embrassant fougueusement lui mordillant le lobe d'une oreille sous les gémissements de cette dernière. Avec sa main il passa des doigts expert dans son intimité entre ses fines lèvres la préparant sous les gémissements accrut de celle-ci. Tout d'un coup sans crier garde, la sentant prête il s'insinua en elle lui tirant un cri de douleur mélanger à du plaisir. Sans attendre qu'elle s'habitue à lui il se retira et s'enfonça plus fortement dans la chaude humidité si accueillante. Il alla de plus en plus vite tenant toujours ses mains fermement, lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille puis chaque tétons à leur tour. Elle criait de plus en plus fort les rapprochant tous les deux du paroxysme du plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse en elle. Il tomba sur elle sous l'effort physique et ce tira à elle lui baisant le cou puis lui mordillant quand il s'arrêta soudain voyant ce qu'il était près à faire. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, mais il avait tellement besoin de son sang. Soudain il planta ses canines dans sa jugulaire tirant ainsi du sang d'un goût si sucré si délicieux... Il vit qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il s'était laissé subjuguer par son odeur et son goût si apaisant. Il jura la voyant évanouit faute de manque de sang. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il s'entailla une veine et lui fit couler son sang dans sa gorge. Il tenait bien la maintenir en vie. Il laissa son sang couler la voyant avaler avec délice le liquide rouge. Il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il en avait trop donné et sombra dans le néant.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédant. J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant voir plus ! Et pour ceux qui le découvrent, Bonne lecture ! Sinon je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ça ma fait très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**chapitre 2 : Répartition**

Alicia se réveilla avec un poids sur elle. Elle avait un mal de tête pas possible et ne voulant pas se remettre en mémoire pourquoi ce n'était pas son petit ami qui était sur elle, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Elle essaya de se rendormir tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun qui était sur elle. Elle aperçue la gazette du sorcier et se rappela où elle était, mais son coeur fit un bon quand elle lut le titre de l'annonce de la couverture.

"Disparition : La survivante a disparu suite à une rencontre avec celui-d'on-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom"

L'article faisait des allusions à sa soudaine disparition où tout le monde la croyait soit morte soit captive.

Elle regarda la suite du journal et reteint ses larmes pour lire l'annonce intituler :

" Drame : Tuerie au parc St Paul ! "

**Flash-Back**

Elle courrait à la poursuite du plus grand mage noir du XXe siècle évitant les sorts que lui lançaient des mangemorts tout en défendant ses amis Griffondors, quand soudainement elle fut projeter et amener dans des cachots où on la fixa avec des liens anti magie contre le mur. Elle avait juste entendu une petite voix lui dire :

"c'est pour ton bien princesse tu seras libéré quand la bataille sera finie où quand je serais morte."

Puis la personne s'en était allé la laissant là ne sachant comment se libérer.

Une éternité pour elle semblait être passé quand ses liens s'étaient évaporés la faisant tomber à terre. De suite elle était retournée sur-le-champ de bataille, mais ce qu'elle y avait retrouvé n'était pas du tout comme quand elle l'avait laissé. Cet endroit était un lieu désoler, qui avait l'odeur du sang et où gisait une centaine de cadavres. La lute avait dû être dure, mais il n'y avait aucun survivant qui était resté en ce lieu.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Elle partit dans un sanglot incontrôlable et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et tomba dans deux mers émeraudes qui n'étaient en fait que les yeux d'Olivier.

" Est-ce que ça va aller ? "dit-il pas trop à l'aise pensant toujours à son manque de retenu.

Elle se sentait si bien près de lui, il s'inquiétait pour elle, ne la prenais pas pour une arme appelé"La survivante" elle s'approcha et tomba dans ses bras en sanglotant sous l'air incrédule de celui-ci.

Il la ramena sur le lit et la laissa s'endormir tout contre lui. Elle était si belle dans cette position endormit sur lui. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir mordu, elle, ce petit ange qui dormait blottit contre lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle se réveilla à cause d'une envie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant, comme un besoin, elle en devenait folle et ne savait plus quoi faire. Olivier ce réveilla en sursaut la voyant manger ce qui lui passait sous la main jusqu'à de la viande rouge qu'elle avait flairé dans un congélateur.

Il sourit en la voyant faire, en voyant son ignorance et en voyant son air égarer. Il prit un couteau et se coupa jusqu'à ce qu'on voit son sang perler sur sa peau puis attendit sa réaction. Elle laissa les entrecôtes qu'elle commençait à engloutir attiré par une odeur plus sucrer plus attirante. Quand elle vit les perles de sang elle se lécha les lèvres et s'approcha d'une démarche féline du liquide rouge. Olivier eut un sourire mi-amusé mi-envouter et il revint à la réalité quand il sentit qu'elle plantait ses canines pour en sortir le liquide rouge carmin. Il faillit explosé de rire en voyant l'air dégoutter et la mine barbouiller d'Alicia qui venait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. En la voyant partir en courant et vomir dans les toilettes son sourire s'effaça et il espéra de tout son coeur qu'elle s'y habituerait sinon elle en mourrait.

**OoOoOoO **

Peu de temps après, ils firent connaissances et il lui expliqua les inconvénients et les avantages d'être un vampire maintenant qu'elle en était une. Puis elle lui demanda deux, trois choses pour ce situé et aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de la liste qu'elle avait reçu cinq jours avant l'attaque et montrer qu'elle était encore en vie.

Quant à lui, il s'inscrivit à son école sachant très bien qu'elle aurait besoin de sang et qu'il y avait très peu de personnes susceptibles de bien vouloir lui en donner. Il avait toujours été exclut de tous et avait dû faire appel à des cours à domicile, mais maintenant il savait qu'ils s'entraideraient il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire.

Quand il la vit rentrer le soir, elle était exténuée par sa journée et n'en pouvait plus.

**OoOoOoO**

Alicia se réveilla secouer par Olivier son brun préférer qui lui tendait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 17 ans(l'âge chez les sorciers où ils ne sont plus mineurs.) Elle lui grogna après pour savoir qu'elle était cette manie de réveiller les personnes à des heures pareilles, mais pris quand même le cadeau avec un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il avait déjà retenu les choses essentielles comme sa date d'anniversaire, ses plats préférer, ses sports préférés et il avait appris par coeur toutes ces données sur elle. Elle aussi en avait appris pas mal sur lui et ils s'étaient très rapprochés et s'aimaient tous les deux sans ce le dire.

Quand elle déballa le cadeau elle en resta bouche bée. C'était un magnifique pendentif en forme d'ange qui avait les yeux améthystes et avait un collier formé des canines d'un vampire. Il était magnifique ! Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Quand elle relâcha, il était étonné de tant de démonstration affectueuse et la voyant attendre il prit possession de ses lèvres en lui glissant au creux de l'oreille un " je t'aime ! "

Puis ils allèrent pour fêter l'évènement au chemin de traverse et s'arrêtèrent dans la boutique animalière. Ils choisirent tous deux un animal. Il avait choisi un serpent bleu, ce serpent avait la particularité que son venin au lieu de tuer la personne il la guérissait de toutes maladies. C'était un serpent très rare qui n'acceptait pas souvent de maître d'où l'étonnement du vendeur quand Olivier le lui avait ramené.

Elle, elle avait pris une fétitche, une sorte de fée ayant le pouvoir de guérir et de se transformer en licorne ailé au besoin. Elle était grande d'environ trente centimètres sous sa forme de fée et à peu près aussi grande qu'une jument sous sa forme de licorne. Elle était entourée d'un halo bleu de la même couleur que ses cheveux et elle procédait des yeux azur. Les fétitches choisissaient la personne qu'elles protégeraient et ne se laissaient jamais attraper donc quand Alicia la montra au vendeur il lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas à vendre, car il n'en avait jamais eu en sa possession.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle rentra chez elle le soir et à 20h00 précise, l'heure exacte où elle était née, elle se mit à hurler comme une démente et se courber le dos d'où sortait deux ailes d'une couleur translucide à reflet noir. Elle s'évanouit quand celles-ci finirent de sortir. Olivier prit soin d'elle en lui administrant des potions cicatrisantes et la posa sur le lit avant de s'endormir exténué par sa journée.

**OoOoOoO**

" Cia il faut se réveiller !

- Hum pas maintenant Oli ! "

Il la regarda avec un sourire amusé, mais la secoua plus fortement

" C'est l'heure ! Tu ne veux pas rater ton premier jour d'école ? "

Sa réaction fut immédiate, elle se leva d'un bond et courut à la salle de bain en oubliant quelque chose... Elle fit un brusque retour en arrière embrassa Olivier et pris des affaires propres. Elle ne se souciait vraiment de rien pensa Olivier un sourire carnassier aux lèvres voyant la jeune fille nue se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Il partit à sa suite, mais fut déçut quand il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Elle courrait comme une furie dans tous les sens, ses cheveux à moitiés secs, ses vêtements à moitiés mis alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle regarda la pendule en haut de la cheminer qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Elle balança le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main sur Olivier tout en lui criant :

" NON MAIS TA VU L'HEURE ET TU ME PARLES DE NE PAS ÊTRE EN RETARD ALORS QU'ON EST EN AVANCE DE 5 HEURES ?!?!?!

- C'est pas une raison pour me balancer Tina ! "

Tina était le nom qu'elle avait donné à sa fétitche et lui avait appelé son serpent Bluwat.

" En plus elle était en licorne quand tu me la balancer ça fait mal ! "dit-il les larmes aux yeux en essayant de repousser Tina qui était toujours en train de l'étouffer à moitié.

Alicia partit dans un fou rire sous l'air assassin de son beau brun le voyant se démener comme un pied pour enlever la licorne qui lui barrait le chemin. Elle rappela Tina qui se retransforma pour se poser sur son épaule.

"Je n'y peux rien ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me réveiller aussi tôt ! "

Olivier partit en trombe hors de sa maison pour passer ses nerfs sur deux moldus leur retirant leurs sangs avec une tel rage qu'il crut devenir fou quand il vit qu'il n'y en avait plus. Il essaya dans trouver d'autres, mais n'en trouva pas. Quels personnes pouvaient bien se lever à deux heures du matin ?

Quand il revint à sa demeure il était trois heures et sa rage n'avait toujours pas diminué. Alicia s'approcha de lui d'une manière qui ne le laissa pas indiffèrent, mais elle lui brisa tout espoir quand elle lui enleva son blouson et lui dit d'une manière écoeuré :

"J'espère que tu comptes au moins te changer, car ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner au train si tu es couvert de sang ! Je trouverais une autre place ! Mais quelle impression tu comptes faire vêtu comme ça ? Celle d'un fou qui s'est échappé de Sainte Mangouste peut être ? "

Olivier bouillonnait encore plus. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton puis quand il alla à la salle de bain il vit que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et que le peu qu'il en restaient, étaient recouverts de sang. Elle avait peut-être raison en fin de compte !

**OoOoOoO**

Ils se rendirent à la voie 9 3/4 et Olivier sursauta en entendant une personne criée le nom de sa dulcinée.

"Alicia ! Quelle joie de te voir ! Tu ne me présentes pas ?

- Malfoy ! Toujours à traîner avec tes guignols à ce que je vois ! De toute façon tu n'es pas très présentable je ne verrais pas pourquoi je le ferais !

- Mais où sont donc tes amis ? A oui, mince c'est vrai ils ne sont plus de ce monde ! Dommage que tu ne les ai pas suivis ! "

Olivier sentait monter sa rage. Comment ce merdeux et prétentieux osait parler comme ça à Alicia ? N'en pouvant plus il lui envoya une baffe magistral sous l'oeil stupéfait des personnes qui les entourait. Le train siffla et Olivier prit la main de sa douce.

"Tu viens je ne vois pas ce que l'on fait encore ici en si mauvaise compagnie ! "

Puis il laissa un Draco plus que rouge et bouillonnant de rage comme si de rien n'était.

Le voyage se passa plutôt bien et ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorciers juste avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Puis ils durent se séparer vu qu'Olivier n'avait toujours pas de maison attitrer.

**OoOoOoO**

Tous les premiers annés avaient en ligne de mire le chapeau pointu, puis ils furent presque tous surpris quand le chapeau remua. Certains écarquillaient les yeux, d'autre avaient la bouche grande ouverte, mais Olivier, lui, se demandait où il était tombé pour avoir le droit à un chapeau débile, qui en plus devait déterminer dans quelle maison il se trouverait. Puis il se rectifia, parce qu'il rajouta à "chapeau débile" "et en plus qui ne sait même pas chanter ! " avant d'écouter ce qui pourrait bien avoir à dire.

Je ne suis pas un chapeau ordinaire,

Même si je ne suis pas le plus beau de tous,,

Avec cette musique, ce petit air,

Vous, vous prosternerez tous,

Car c'est moi qui décidera,

Dans quelle maison tu iras,

Je ne te donne pas le choix,

Celui qui choisit ici, c'est moi.

Si vous allez à Griffondor,

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Votre coeur devra être d'or,

Pour que votre maison en soit heureuse.

Si à Poufsouffle vous tomber,

Vous serez loyal et juste,

Vous devez aimer travailler,

Car ici, il n'y a que ça qui est juste.

Si vous êtes réfléchi et sage,

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être,

Vous lirez des pages et des pages,

Car les Serdaigles veulent tout connaître.

Et enfin si vous allez à Serpentard,

Vous devez être plutôt malin,

Essayer de ne pas être trop trop vantard,

En tout cas vous parviendrez à vos fins.

Mettez moi donc sur votre tête,

Si vous voulez savoir votre maison,

Ne faites pas la tête,

Je ne sens pas le poisson,

Pose moi sur ta tête un instant,

Que je lise en toi,

N'ai pas peur de moi,

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Toutes les tables applaudissaient et Olivier se demandait de plus en plus pourquoi il était venu. Le professeur McGonagall tenait un long rouleau de parchemin et se mit à le lire.

_Cécile ANGEL_, la dite Cécile s'avança toute tremblotante et quand elle mit le chapeau qui s'écria :

"SERPENTARD ! "

_Benoit Bitreaux_

"SERPENTARD !"

_Delphine RENAULT_

"GRIFFONDOR !"

_Emeline CURAUD_

"SERDAIGLE !"

_Axel LOUER_

"POUFSOUFFLE !"

Puis suivi de nombreux prénoms, il y avait déjà 7 nouveaux Serdaigles, 6 Poufsouffles, 6 Griffondors et 9 Serpentard, il ne restait plus qu'une jeune fille et Olivier qui rentraient tous les deux en 7e année.

_Manon COMMON (pour ma meilleure amie que j'adore ! )_

"GRIFFONDOR ! "

_Olivier DUBOIS_

Olivier posa le chapeau sur sa tête et entendit sa voix. Aucun doute tu vas aller à SER...

_A suivre_

_j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si oui, REVIEW !!! Si non, REVIEW aussi !!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews cela m'a fait très plaisir . Désoler d'avoir été aussi longue à publier, mais j'ai eu une semaine chargée en contrôles Bilans et devoirs. Je sais aussi que la longueur n'y est pas, mais j'ai fait un petit blocage à un moment et aussi mon internet ne veut pas tout le temps démarré ! En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ! '_**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Touraz: **la raiponse entre Ser...daigle et Ser... pentard est ... Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Pour plus d'info lire ce chapitre ! ( GNIARF ! GNIARF ! GNIARF ! ) sinon moi j'ai peur des éclairs dans tes yeux ! _

_**adenoide: **En effet il y aura des étincelles mais pas pour les mêmes raisons!_

_**Dark: **Je t'avais prévenu que sa serais "cru" comme tu le dis ! j'espère néamoins que tu as aimé!  
_

_**Ma puce:** Ma tite boulette à moi ! je note les chapitres avec leurs noms et toit tu trouves encore le moyen de te tromper ! On dirais MOI !!!  
_

_**Cécile: **Toi aussi tu es géniale ! Faut juste que tu te le dise ! Y a pas que moi dans la vie!( lol! )et pour le Cécile Angel je cherchais juste un prénom et vu que j'en trouvais pas j'ai pensé à une de mes soeurs préférés ! Par contre pour le tempérament ne t'inqiete pas car c'est plutôt ton opposé! (Lalalèree!) et oui je sais je me démerde pas mal! (et les fautes...) bon pour ça je fais déjà des efforts donc ne pas m'en vouloir!  
_

**_Ertis: _**_Pour le perso D'Olivier Dubois dans ma tite histoire, il n'est jamais allé à Poudlard, il faisait des cours à domicile car il était exclu de tout étant petit ! Donc ça fait que moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris pour toi mais faut dire que j'ai un poichiche donc il ne faut pas s'inquiété ! _

**_Eiliss: _**_c'est-à-dire ma soeur qui ne m'a même pas laisser de reviews ... MAGNE TOI LE POPOTIN !!! Sinon je ne peux rien te laisser ou dire d'autre vu que tu ne m'en as pas laisser à part ... QUE TU AS INTERRET A M'EN LAISSER POUR CE CHAPITRE !!! ( moi un ange !)_

**_Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et si vous avez d'autre question concernant ma fic laisser des review ( juste une raison de plus pour que vous m'en laissiez! )_****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Protecteur et pouvoirs protecteurs**

Olivier posa le chapeau sur sa tête et entendit sa voix. _Aucun doute tu vas aller à SER..._ et Olivier lui répondit plus vite qu'un éclair à Griffondor. Cela déstabilisa le chapeau et le força à le scruter plus en profondeur.

_" Ah ! je vois que tu veux aller avec Alicia, mais pour quelle raison ? Baisse ta barrière mental ou je d'envois à Serpentard sans voir si ta raison est bonne ! "_

Olivier baissa sa barrière mentale pour laisser voir à ce stupide chapeau qu'il devait être avec elle.

_"Mais qu'avons nous là ? Un vampire ! QUOI ? TU AS MORDU ALICIA ?_

_**-C'est pour ça que tu dois me mettre avec elle !**_

_-Ce n'est pas une raison jeune homme ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas la transformé !_

**_-Comme si je m'en voulais pas assez ! Je ne serais pas venu dans cette stupide école si je n' avais pas fait cette bourde !_**

_-Bon d'accord comme tu veux !_

**_- Tu disais pourtant dans ta chanson "Car c'est moi qui décidera, Dans quelle maison tu iras, Je ne te donne pas le choix, Celui qui choisit ici, c'est moi."_**

_-Fait attention à ce que tu dis je peux encore changer d'avis !_

**_-Tu veux dire à ce que je pense ?_**

_-Bon, tu iras à ...GRIFFONDOR ! "_

Une foule d'applaudissements l'acclama et il s'assit avec un grand sourire entre Alicia et Manon, l'autre fille répartit comme lui en 7e et non 1e année.

"Alors, tu as l'âme d'un Griffondor comme ça ? Je t'aurais plutôt cru à Serpentard." dit Alicia ne comprenant pas trop comment son brun avait atterrit dans sa maison.

"C'est que je devais bien te cacher des choses ! Comment veux-tu après que je te surprenne ?" lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et détourna la tête faisant semblant d'écouter une autre conversation ce qui fit exploser de rire le brun sous l'oeil curieux de Manon et Alicia.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Manon Common et vous ?

- Moi c'est Alicia et celui à côté qui n'arrête pas de rigoler c'est Olivier.

- Mais appelle moi plutôt Oliv', je préfère ce surnom à mon nom.

- Et moi Cia', pour ne pas essayer de m'en coller un autre ! " dit elle lançant un regard assassin à Oliv' ce rappelant les premiers surnoms qu'il avait essayé de lui donner.

Flash Back :

Elle était en train de s'exercer pour savoir comment se servir de ses ailes quand en entendant un bruit elle avait fait un demi-tour qui s'était fini par terre, tête la première.

" Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ma louloutte ?

- MA QUOI ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Tu préfères peut être ma choupinette ?

- NI L'UN NI L'AUTRE ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN DÉGÉNÉRÉ PSYCHOPATHE ! " lui avait-elle crié avant de ce ruer sur lui et de le taper comme une furie sans pouvoir s'arrêter et lui sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, car la magie de la jeune fille lui avait attaché les poignets de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les bouger.

Fin du Flash Back

Olivier regarda Alicia tout en ayant un frisson qui lui parcourait tout le dos et dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir toute la crainte qu'il éprouvait n'espérant surtout jamais recevoir un tel châtiment de sa furie blonde.

Manon les regarda perplexe ne comprenant pas trop, mais voyant le beau brun bien bâtit qu'elle avait à côté d'elle, elle décida de ne jamais essayer de coller un surnom autre que Cia' à Alicia en voyant le comportement de son nouvel ami.

Les horaires de cours furent distribués et la journée se déroula bien et sous la bonne humeur pour les trois nouveaux amis. Puis le soir tous les élèves partirent se coucher après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans leurs endroits respectifs.

Le lendemain elle décida de se lever aux aurores, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas volé, et elle voulait se dégourdir et sortir Tina. Elle alla dans le parc et l'enfourcha après lui avoir demandé de se transformer en licorne ailée puis cette dernière battit des ailes.

C'était une sensation si forte, le vent fouettait son visage. Elle était aux anges ! La nature lui offrait un spectacle époustouflant. Elle se réveillait, un magnifique levé de soleil commençait à se faire voir à l'horizon, les fleurs s'ouvraient aux premiers rayons du soleil, les oiseaux commençaient à chanter, heureux de pouvoir nourrir leurs enfants. Tous les animaux se réveillaient les uns après les autres et pour la première fois Alicia était heureuse de voir la foret interdite, elle était resplendissante avec toutes ses herbes et fleurs sauvages, ses oiseaux de toutes les couleurs qui chantaient avec des sons plus mélodieux les uns que les autres. Elle avait la bouche ouverte les yeux mi fermé en sentant le vent fouetter son visage, mais en voulant tout de même voir ce spectacle. Elle fut tiré de sa contemplation en sentant une personne à la magie puissante qui devait être en dessous d'elle. Elle regarda par-dessus l'encolure de la belle licorne et vit un homme adossé à un arbre qui la regardait avec des yeux étranges, ils avaient une lueur admiratives, mais aussi possessifs sous leurs reflets dorés. Elle préféra l'éviter en retournant vers la porte de l'imposant château ou les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.

Une fois arrivé, Tina se retransforma et se mit sur son épaule.

" Tu le connais ? " dit-elle de sa douce et mélodieuse voix.

" Non, c'est la première fois que je le vois et on dirait par contre que lui me connaît, il faudrait que je reste sur mes gardes." Elle partit en direction de la grande salle mourant littéralement de faim. Arrivé elle s'installa à côté de sa nouvelle amie, Manon, qui était la seule à être à la table des Griffondors avant son arrivée.

" Tu es très matinal on dirait ! Quand je me suis réveillé tu étais déjà partit, j'aurais cru te retrouver ici !

- J'étais parti me promener dans le parc. La nature est si belle quand elle se réveille, surtout quand on la voit de haut ! " dit-elle se remémorant toutes les sensations qu'elle avait eues à peine cinq minutes avant.

" Comment ça vu de haut ? A part la tour d'astronomie il n'y a rien d'autre et encore moins dans le parc où tu peux te mettre en hauteur !

- Si ! il y a Tina ! " Et elle regarda sa fétitche avec un regard où on pouvait y lire un remerciement. Tout en pensant qu'il y avait aussi ses ailes qui auraient pu la porter à cette hauteur, mais elle ne s'y risquerait jamais ne voulant pas que cela se sache qu'elle était un ange et elle voulait encore moins qu'on sache qu'elle était un vampire !

" Tina ? Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne te l'ai pas présenté ? J'ai dû oublier ! Tina voici Manon, Manon voici Tina ma fétitche qui est mon protecteur !

- Enchanter de vous connaître Manon ! Vous devez être sa nouvelle amie ?

- Oui ! Et tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je n'avais jamais vu de protecteur comme toi ! Quelles sont tes particularités ?

- Je peux me transformer en licorne ailés à volonté, je guéris les blessures et poisons magiques et chaque Fétitche à un pouvoir spécial selon son processeur. Moi je ne sais pas encore lequel, il ne c'est pas révélé.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aurais un pouvoir spécial ! Pourtant, j'ai lu tous les livres concernant ton espèce et cela n'était mentionné nulle part. C'est quel genre de pouvoir ?" dit Alicia plus qu' intéressée.

" Je ne sais pas trop cela peut être des éléments si le sorcier est puissant ou contrôler certains animaux, ou même encore un sort contre les poisons et blessures non magiques... cela varie vraiment beaucoup et chaque fétiche est unique pour cela. Cela se transmet souvent de génération en génération selon les sorcier. Par exemple si ta mère avait une fétitche avec le pouvoir de se télé-porter je ne sais où, il est fort probable que moi aussi je l'ai, car en fait c'est les sorciers qui nous donne nos pouvoirs !

- Et comment savoir si mes ancêtres en on déjà eu ?

- Il suffisait de me le demander ! Laisse-moi voir ta magie, fait la sortir et n'ai pas peur, personne à par moi ne pourra la voir !"

Alicia l'écouta et une vague de magie d'une puissance incroyable sortit de son corps, Tina avait du mal à tout contrôler pour que les autres ne la voit pas. Puis cela cessa et Tina regarda sa maîtresse toute exciter.

"Personne de ta famille n'en à jamais eu ! C'est pour cela que ça ne marche pas, car tu dois laisser ta magie me scruter pour qu' un don se réveille en moi ! Celui qui se réveillera sera celui qui m'est le plus utile pour te protéger !" dit-elle avec une joie non contenu.

" Mon dieux, mais c'est quoi cette horreur ? Après les sangs de bourbes tu traînes avec des fées ou je ne sais quoi ? Je t'aurais cru mieux que ça Potter ! " C'était la voix de Malfoy qui venait de dire cela faisant déprimé la pauvre fétitche qui ne savait plus où se mettre. En effet les fétitches étaient des fées, mais elles avaient des pouvoirs spécials en plus et cela se sentait dans leur aura. Elle était profondément peiné des phrases du blond, car pour elle cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur d'être une fétitche vu qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était spéciale. Alicia voyant la tristesse de sa fétitche se mit dans une tel colère qu'elle laissa une partie de sa magie exploser à la tête du blond qui se retrouva projeté sur le mur opposé de celui où ils étaient. Puis pour essayer de remonter le moral de sa fétitche elle laissa sa magie la pénétrer pour trouver son pouvoir. Elle trouva l'endroit où tous les pouvoirs étaient stokers et vibraient voulant tous être utilisés. Alicia ne savait lequel choisir et se rappela que cela devait être sa magie qui choisirait ses pouvoirs. Elle se laissa allé et ouvra de grands yeux voyant quels pouvoirs étaient ressortit. Il y en avait plusieurs, les éléments de l'eau, du feu et du vent, un assez spécial qui pouvait la faire changer de forme en objet (tout sauf ce qui est vivant(arbres, animaux...)et liquide) et un dernier qui pouvait lire les personnes, c'est-à-dire leurs coeurs, leurs âmes, leurs esprits et cela ne pouvait pas être contré par l'occlumencie.

Tina sentait qu'une différence c'était effectué en elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Elle se sentait revivre et quelque chose en elle voulait ressortir. Elle laissa alors sa magie sortir et son halo bleu clair se transforma en un bleu nuit avec des stries de doré, elle inspirait la luxure et la puissance. Tous ceux se trouvant dans la sale regardait dans sa direction craintivement pour certain et admirativement pour d'autre. Alicia ne contenait plus sa joie pour son protecteur et caressa la petite fée ne pouvant pas lui faire une étreinte à cause de sa taille. La fée était aux anges et ne se rappelait déjà plus les paroles acerbes de Draco. Olivier arriva en courant, le souffle cour, car il avait senti une puissance familière changer et devenir plus forte, il avait voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Bluwat rampant à sa suite alla jusqu'à la petite fée et s'enroula autour tout en sifflant d'un son strident des paroles que seul Alicia, sa fée et Olivier comprirent(Olivier avait un lien mental avec son serpent et donc voyait la moindre de ses penser.) Tina sauta de joie et l'embrassa sur la tête suite au compliment du reptile qui lui avait dit que son aura, qui était déjà sublime l'était encore plus et qu'il la respectait. Tina se sentait enfin importante et se jurait de toujours défendre sa maîtresse et elle savait déjà par qui commencer, c'est-à-dire cet inconnu qui la regardait d'une drôle de manière.

A suivre...

**_He! n'oubliez pas le petit bouton magique, qui laisse des reviews magnifiques !_**

**_GO !!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux reviews :**_**  
**_

_**Touraz :** Moi aussi j'adore Tina je la trouve trop chou ! Sinon pour l'inconnu... Lit ce chapitre et tu verras !_

_  
**eiliss :** Merci pour ton review ! (Je t'aime moi aussi ! ) Sinon pour les passages ou sont Manon je suis désolé, mais c'est un de mes personnages principales !  
donc tu la retrouveras ! Je sais que j'abuse de vouloir une review alors que tu as appelé de Finlande mais ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et au moins sa reste (maintenant j'ai des preuves que tu aimes bien ma fic ! )sinon je tacherais de te prévenir la prochaine fois pour les scènes chaudes ! (tu étais pas censé la trouver de suite aussi ! Donc je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant ! )sinon je crois que j'ai le droit à un autre Bonus ! (pend l'instant j'ai 4 points )c'est pour être aussi dingue que toi ! Quoique moi je ne me met pas sous une douche tout habiller ! ' Sinon ta deuxième fic est superbe et ne t'inquiète pas je reste TA imouto et toi ma grande-soeur-chérie-adorée-qui-est-en-Finlande-que-je-préfères !(c'est long donc je vais juste dire ma grande soeur adorée qui fait de superbes fics ! ça reste long ! ) _

_**Cécile :** Heureuse que ça t'ai plus ! Pour les répétitions faut pas faire gaffe au pire tu peux te dire que je tiens de toi ! (C'est pas moi ! ) _

_  
** adenoide :** Tu as assez bien résumé ! Pour savoir si l'inconnu est hostile lit ce chapitre cela en dira plus, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à ma Alicia et à la fin (je ne sais pas quand) il changera !(je dis pas si c'est en pire ou en mieux ! ) _

_ A au fait Millie il y a dans ce chapitre une chose que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas ! (je l'ai signalé en mettant entre parenthèse MDR Millie ! donc au cas où tu n'aurais pas deviné ce que c'est... )_

* * *

** Chapitre quatre : Les anges de l'inconnu.**

Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu' Alicia s'entraînait à voler dans la sale sur demande. Elle avait fini par se débarrasser de Manon, sa meilleure amie en la laissant avec Olivier. La tâche n'avait pas été facile, mais elle y était arrivée prétextant une surprise, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, car elle contait apprendre à manier ses ailes parfaitement pour le lendemain, jour d'anniversaire de Manon. Elle voulait lui avouer qu'elle était un ange en lui faisant faire avec elle une magnifique balade aérienne au lever de soleil. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, mais elle se disait que si s'était réellement son amie elle devrait l'accepter tel qu'elle était. Elle contait aussi lui avouer son statu de vampire, car cela ne pouvait pas rester secret vu toutes les fois où elle partait avec Olivier sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. En fait ils faisaient cela pour se restaurer de leur soif de sang.

Alicia rétracta ses ailes et partit prendre une douche pour enlever la sueur qui maculait son corps. Tina quant à elle ne se séparait jamais de sa maîtresse comme tout bon protecteur.

Elle essayait de maîtriser ses pouvoirs élémentaires en les testant sur Alicia qui lui forçait de faire cet entrainement sur elle sachant très bien que sa fétitche serait encore plus concentré pour ne pas lui faire de mal. C'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'Alicia faisait sa douche depuis quelque temps. Tina faisait couler de l'eau dont la température ne devait être ni trop chaude ni trop froide, puis la séchait avec un vent chaud en lui donnant ses vêtements qu'elle avait chauffés grâce à du feu. La première fois qu'elle avait fait cela, les vêtements avaient pris feu et Alicia lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur la chaleur et non la sensation de brulure pour que son feu soit entièrement dirigé par elle.

Il était sept heures quand elle se décida à aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis qui l'attendaient.

Elle était habillée d'une robe robe rouge dont le décolté ne laissait qu'apparaître le collier en forme d'ange qu'Olivier lui avait offert et dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Elle s'assit et commença à manger quand elle fut interrompu par une première année.

" Tu es bien Alicia Potter ?

- Oui, que me veux-tu ?

- Un jeune homme m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci . "elle lui tendit une lettre puis repartit s'asseoir avec ses amies.

Alicia l'ouvrit et déplia le morceau de parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur pour le lire.  
Rappelle toi de mon nom, je suis un COMMON, tu es ma promise, quoi que tu en dises.  
Si joint à cette lettre tu me reconnaîtras, saches que je serais toujours là pour toi.  
Je te protégerais, toi, princesse des airs, nous lierons nos ailes par delà la terre.   
La seule chose que je te demande est de venger mon père et tes amis mort au combat,   
Celui où tu n'as pu vaincre ou combattre, car enchainer par ma soeur tu n'as pu y aller.   
Tu as dû le deviner ma soeur est Manon et moi, son frère je porte le nom de Léon.

Alicia regarda la photo dans l'enveloppe et reconnu l'inconnu du parc. Elle avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à toute allure. Elle était la promise du frère de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait enchainer lors du combat qui avait tué tous ses amis. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et ses amis s'approchèrent pour la réconforter quand soudainement elle cria en se levant d'un geste brusque

" JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET TOI TU T'ES JOUEE DE MOI EN LES LAISSANT MOURIR ! C'ETAIT MA SEULE FAMILLE ET TOI TU AS OSE M'ENCHAINER POUR QUE JE NE PUISSE PAS ALLER LES AIDERS ! ET AVEC TOUS CA TU TE PRETENDS MON AMIE ALORS QUE TU VEUX JUSTE QUE TON FRERE EST SA PROMISE POUR CONTINUER CETTE PUTAIN DE LIGNER QU'EST LA TIENNE ? " elle explosait de rage contre cette fille qui n'était autre qu'une traitresse à ses yeux.

" Tu me dégoûtes ! " déclara-t-elle en pleur en courant pour sortir de la grande salle. Dans sa hate et son chagrin elle en avait oublié la lettre qu'elle avait reçu sur la table. Manon la pris craignant le pire et en voyant la photo ses doutes s'amplifièrent. Quand elle eut fini de lire la lettre elle partit en courant dans la direction qu'avait prise Alicia en lâchant un " Quel CRETIN ! Il était obligé de revenir celui-là ? "

OoOoOoO

Elle courait depuis déjà trente minutes quand elle aperçue Alicia en pleur dans les bras d'Olivier qui l'embrassait tendrement pour la réconforter. Il devenait de plus en plus Griffondor à force d'être avec ses amies, d'où sa tendresse envers la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Quand il avait aperçu Manon, il l'avait regardé avec un regard noir la défiant d'approcher SA Cia' . Celle-ci lui avait tout révéler entre couper par des sanglots incontrôlables, puis avait fini par se vider de tout son soûle qui semblait pourtant inépuisable. Manon était triste pour son amie, c'est pour cela qu'elle décida d'aller la voir quand même pour lui fournir des explications.

OoOoOoO

Tout était retourné dans l'ordre pour les trois amis, mais l'ambiance n'y était pas. Alicia faisait une tête d'enterrement, Olivier était protecteur envers elle au point de ne laisser même pas un professeur l'approcher et, Manon maugréait sans cesse des injures pour son "Frère". Elle ne le considérait plus comme tel depuis qu'il avait quitté leur maison à l'âge de 17 ans pour aller suivre une formation. Elle lui en voulait qu'il ne soit jamais revenu même pas pour la fête de Noël qui était pourtant sa préférée et qu'il ne manquait jamais sous aucun prétexte, car pour lui ce jour-là il n'y avait que la famille qui comptait à ses yeux.

Alicia avait décidé qu'elle l'éviterait comme elle avait commencé à le faire. Elle était toujours décidé de faire savoir à Manon ses statuts et elle se demandait si son amie aussi était un ange comme son frère... Elle l'avait compris en relisant la lettre de nombreuses fois, car il avait marqué : "Je te protégerais, toi, princesse des airs" ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait qu'elle était un ange, car il avait mis le mot "air" puis" Nous lierons NOS ailes par delà la terre" s' il avait écrit "nos" c'est qu'il devait aussi en avoir et elle savait que les mariages d'anges se faisaient "par delà la terre" c'est-à-dire au royaume des anges. Elle savait tout cela s'étant documenté pour elle-même dans de nombreuses bibliothèques.

Elle avait décidé de ne pas lui révéler et de voir le lendemain si elle aurait des ailes à l'heure pile de sa naissance. Au fond d'elle-même elle l'espérait, car elles pourraient ensemble voler contre l'élément du vent, battre des ailes dans un ballet qui serait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle craignait qu'Olivier se sente exclu, car il ne pourrait pas les suivre dans leurs balades matinales.

OoOoOoO

Il était 4h00, l'heure de se lever et de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à une jolie brune endormie. Une jolie brune qui allait bientôt ouvrir ses fins yeux couleurs noisette sur une nouvelle journée qui l'attendait où elle aurait 17 ans à 6h10et 35 secondes pour être précis. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps, à Alicia, avant que les autres ne s'éveille pour réveiller la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son pyjama jaune avec des motifs de chats rouge dessus. Elle adorait ces deux couleurs qui était d'ailleurs celles de sa maison.

Alicia se décida et alla la voir avec son cadeau cacher derrière son dos, elle avait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres tout en ce demandant qu'elle serait la manière la plus brute de réveiller son amie. Elle la trouva et quelques secondes après une Manon totalement tremper les yeux grand ouvert et à la tête rouge se jetait sur elle en essayant de l'étouffer avec son oreiller.

Manon bougonnait, quand elle ouvra le cadeau, mais sa colère disparue très vite quand elle vit un adorable chaton roux avec des yeux verts la regarder puis lui sauter sur les genoux en ronronnant et s'endormant doucement. Manon n'y croyait pas, elle avait toujours voulu un chat et maintenant grâce à son amie elle en avait un rien qu'à elle, qu'elle appellerait...

" Godric !

- Godric ? répéta bêtement Alicia.

- Cia' ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! Je l'appellerais Godric !

- Ça lui va bien ! Alors il te plait ?

- Et pas qu'un peu qu'il me plait ! Il est supère ! Quoique ... "

Le dit chat s'était réveillé et était en train de faire ses besoins sur elle.

" Stupide chat !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Godric le stupide ! (MDR Millie) s'écroula de rire Alicia. Moi j'adore ! Ça sera son nouveau surnom !"

Et elles partirent toutes deux dans un fou rire monumentale .

Après ce petit incident Alicia traîna Manon dehors après s'être chaudement habillé et se dirigea à un endroit où personne ne pourrait les voir. Elle demanda à Manon de fermer les yeux et sortit ses ailes le plus facilement du monde puis elle enlaça son amie et s'éleva dans les airs en quelques battements d'ailes.

Manon ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds et cela l'inquiétait assez, quand Alicia lui donna le signale pour ouvrir les yeux, elle eut une vue à couper le souffle. Le soleil se levait de derrière une colline dans une gerbe de couleurs chatoyantes plus belle les unes que les autres. Elle en avait la bouche grande ouverte et quand elle se retourna vers son amie elle était encore plus stupéfaite. Son amie d'une beauté naturelle l'était encore plus avec de superbes ailes d'un transparent assez sombres dans le dos. Ses cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules vers ses ailes en mouvements. Alicia lui fit un immence sourire et alla se poser doucement n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester aussi longtemps dans les airs. Elle rangea ses ailes et Manon se décida enfin à parler.

" Tu ... tu es un ange ?"

Puis avant qu'Alicia n'ai eu le temps de dire le moindre mot elle se tordit de douleur laissant échapper une plainte qui contrasta avec la beauté du paysage qu'on aurait pu croire une peinture.

Alicia soutint son amie par les épaules au moment où deux ailes plus petites que celle d'Alicia mais celles-ci d'un noir plus intense parcouru de quelques plumes blanches apparaissaient.

" Tu l'es aussi. " répondit tout simplement Alicia avant de porter son amie à moitié consciente au château.

Et voilà ce quatrième chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retorde, voit enfin le jour ! N'oubliez surtout pas la review ! Pour ça cliquer sur le petit bouton bleu !


End file.
